<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by Little_Ghoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520091">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ghoast/pseuds/Little_Ghoast'>Little_Ghoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Personal Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Real Events, Real Life, based on real life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ghoast/pseuds/Little_Ghoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Personal Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was there, lying on those concrete steps looking to all the world dead, that I made a sudden realisation:</p><p>I was alone.</p><p>I was surrounded by all these people milling about and talking to each other. They asked me if I was alright even though I barely knew them and I realized that I was alone; lonely. At that moment it was because I had chosen to be, I was tired and I wanted to have a rest, but I had arrived to this moment alone when I normally wouldn’t have. Then, I understood why.</p><p>I’m not a runner. Or at least, I don’t run for myself. To push others I would run to the ends of the earth and back again, or walk it beside them if they preferred. I would flit from person to person along the line to get them to move forwards, helping them complete their run in any way I could. Whether I was scaring them into running faster or helping an older sister make the younger work harder by chasing her. But I am not a runner.</p><p>I’m a climber. My body will lock up, stubborn and strong, as adversity rains down from above or when I’ll stop to smell the roses. I won’t let go, never falling always rising. That’s what I do for myself.</p><p>So in this new place with new people who I don’t know how to run with or for I ran for myself for the first time in… forever. And my body did exactly what it would if I were climbing for myself. As adversity came knocking at my door it locked into place and refused to let go.</p><p>Now I was the one who needed help, because I couldn’t, didn’t run for myself.</p><p>But nobody came.</p><p>And so I realised, that for the first time in a truly long time:</p><p>I was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>